Her Eyes
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: This is my first DaveJohn fic, so if you don't think it's good, please tell me how to make it better. (Other than Dave's attitude. I know I'm horrible at that.) This story is, actually, a Dave and GB!John story, so don't be disappointed that it's not the original ship that you wanted. Summary: Dave gets lost in Jen's eyes, hopefully she didn't notice that much.
1. Sunset

This story **IS** a DaveJohn fic, except the only difference is that John's name is Jen. If you don't approve and only like the original ship, I can comply. Also songfic. ;) Her Eyes: Pat Monahan

* * *

You are JEN EGBERT and you walk down the street you're on. All the guys that you've pasted have been staring at you for the past 10 minutes. You admit it's a tad creepy and perverted, though, all guys are like that. Right?

Hopelessly lost, you walk up to a house, knocking. After a short time, the door opens, revealing a red-clad stranger. You put some of your hanging hair behind your ear, and ask the teen. "Hello there. I seem to be lost. Do you know where this place is?"

* * *

You are now DAVE STRIDER and you sit on your couch, playing Borderlands 2. A ringing of the doorbell makes you jump slightly. Your bro nod towards the door, making you sigh heavily. You stand and saunter over to the door. You start to say 'what', though the beauty in front of you silences you. The sunrise behind her makes her blue eyes out-blue the sky itself.

She adjusts her shoulder-length black hair behind her ears, then asking softly,

"Hello there." Her voice is music to your ears. "I seem to be lost. Do you know where this place is?" You look down at the paper and see familiar handwriting.

-come to my house, 1001 Trickster Lane so we can hang out! your friend jade harley- You nod, asking,

"Yea. You going to Harley's?" She hums.

"I suppose so. You know her?" Her confused stare makes you want to melt. You simply nod at her.

"One sec. Stay there." You dash inside your house and grab your coat. When your brother asks where you are going you tell him,

"Showing Harley's new friend where her house is." Your brother nods, continuing his cooking. You go outside the door, the girl is smiling. You start walking, which seems to startle her as she hurries to your side.

* * *

"So, I'm sorry I took the time out your schedule to show me the way." You giggle as he waves it off. Shortly after that, due to you being nervous, you ask,

"What's your name, mister?" He almost grins at you, then replying,

"Dave Strider. You?" You smile brightly, skipping in front of him.

"Jen Egbert. Nice to meet you, Dave." You feel the ground come from underneath you, then Dave wraps his wrist around yours, jerking up back to your feet. You blush lightly, looking away from Dave.

"Make sure you know where you're going, Egbert." You nod, then winking at him.

"Well, the guys around here better know where they're looking. I tend to be a little...over-enthusiastic about teaching people a lesson." He chuckles at your joke.

"I'm sure, Egbert. I'm sure." You puff, stopping in front of him.

"Oh yea? What about you, Mr. Cool? Why are you wearing those shades? The sun hasn't even risen yet." He smirks.

"So, you think I'm cool?" You begin to say something, but knew he'd say something that'd make you regret it. So, instead you just say-

"Yea. What does it matter?" He just grin genuinely at you, and points somewhere behind you. You turn and see a girl waving at you happily. You smile, thinking that that must be Jade.

You wave and shout, "HEY~!" Dave simply walks up next to you and whispers,

"She tends to fall asleep often." You pout.

"That's called narcolepsy, Dave." He shrugs and keeps walking. You hurry up to his side yet again. For some reason, you can't seem to be away from his side for a long amount of time. As you reach Jade, she grins, showing her buckteeth.

"Dave, I didn't know you knew Jen!" Dave shook his head.

"I just recently met her."

* * *

You shake your head and correct the jade-eyed girl. "I just recently met her."

Jade just keeps smiling on, beginning to say something.

"Hey, Jen! Guess what? Rose said she'd be able to come over some time around 5! Isn't that great?" Jen smiles.

"Of course, Jade! Then, all of us could be friends together and hang out at your house, Jade! Right, Dave?" She looks at you.

"Sorry, I can't. Gotta get back to my bro. Don't want him getting worried." Jade gets confused.

"Your brother gets worried?" Jade asks. "I thought he was too cool for that." You narrow your eyes behind your shades at her, silencing her. You look at Jen again, and she seems extremely sad about something as you turn away from the two.

As you start walking away, a hand is placed on your shoulder, followed by a soft soothing voice. "Dave..." You turn to see Jen's sky blue eyes, staring directly into your shades.

"We'll talk again, right?" You grin slightly.

"Anytime, anywhere, Egbert." And, you proceed to walking back home. AS you reach not even 10 feet away you hear Jen say to you,

"See you, Dave!" You nod, still walking.

* * *

My FIRST DaveJohn fic, so please bear with me. Any critique is accepted, and flaming will be allowed since I can't do Dave correctly if you didn't notice...


	2. Eminem

You are DANI STRIDER and you readjust your shades on the bridge of your nose. You scroll through the songs on your MP3 player and stop on a familiar song. You almost grin as the lyrics began to play out,

_'Look...If you had, one shot, one opportunity, to seize everything you've ever wanted...Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?'_ A blue-clad boy walks up to you and asks,

"May I sit here miss?" You shrug, which in turn makes him sit down in front of you. After a rather excruciatingly long period of awkward silence, the boy seems to notice the music that plays on repeat into your head and smiles brightly.

"You like Eminem?" He holds out his hand. You stare at his hand for a few moments, like it'll burn you, before being the other half of the shake

"Dani." He nods enthusiastically as he tilts his head to the side, making his black bob bounce to the side.

"John Egbert." You pull your hand away, realizing rather quickly that you have yet to finish the homework that you missed from music class. You really don't know why your teachers put you in this dumb class...You're obviously the best female rapper the school has ever seen/heard.

John tries to talk to you for a while, then scowls as he realizes that you aren't listening to him. "Dani...? You hear him distantly, like you're miles apart. You tap at your red headphones covering your ears, without looking up at him of course. You can't afford another failing assignment.

He frowns at you, and you seem to be able to tell when people do that almost instantly, and he quickly snatches out your headphones making you severely pissed at him.

"Paying attention, Dani?" You rest your chin on the palm of your hand.

"What." He points to your homework, making you quickly look down at the sheet and back to him. He then grins and says to you,

"You seem to be having trouble with Ms. Smith's music homework." You roll your eyes behind your slick opaque shades.

"I'm fine, Egbert." John just continues smiling like an idiot (or a deranged psychopath) as he stands and walks around the table, sitting next to you. You scoot away slightly as he explains the work to you.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER...

* * *

You don't want to admit it, though you've fallen in love with the one and only Dani Strider. You fell in love with her attitude, her irony, her...everything. There's only one thing you wish to see, that you haven't seen.

Her eyes.

You walk up to her house address and knock. Shortly after, the door creaks open, revealing a lovely figure. "Oh, it's you. Come in."

You walk inside and the door shuts behind you, making you jump slightly at the shown ferocity from the girl you fell in love with. "What brings you here, Egbert?" She asks.

You shuffle your feet as you sit on her couch, looking at your feet shyly. Dani simply sits down next to you, not realizing the actual purpose of you coming here so quickly, despite her looks and deep-down smarts.

"I-I don't mean to be rude...but, can I see your eyes?" You stammer slightly. Dani nods ever-so-slightly, and those everlasting shades that hung over her face came off. Her eyes shone a bright red ruby color.

You smile brightly, your nervousness melting away instantly. You still slightly hesitate on the words you've practiced over and over for a past week or so, making you stutter again.

"U-Uh...Dani?" She remains silent as she looks at you. "I love you."

You kiss her head-on which startles her for a short period of time, but shortly after that, she drapes her arms around your neck and participates in the kiss. You part from lack of air and she grins mischievously.

"Isn't that ironic?"You beomce slightly confused, which in turn makes the blonde continue her sentence. "I love you too, Egbert." She then takes control, kissing you head-on like you did minutes earlier.

* * *

I thin I did pretty well at GB!Dave/John again, and if you have any thoughts on how I came up with Dani Strider...I didn't. A family member did.


End file.
